Untitled
by 14CrazyChic14
Summary: SPOLIER FOR 4x13 POSSIBILITY Danny after RUBENS DEATH
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Danny Messer draged through the crimed lab. How could he have been so stupid?? First losing Ruben now he was pushing Lindsay away all he could do was tell himself that he was doing it to protect her. Everone he cared for ended up hurt or dead. Turning the corner his heart stopped. In the empty corridor stood Lindsay Monroe, back to the wall looking over what appeared to be trace results.

Hearing the footsteps Lindsay looked up to see Danny Messer shuffeling his feet, unsure what to do. Now was her chance, she wanted answers to why he practically slammed his door in her face the night before.

"Danny Messer, can I talk to you for a second?"

Hearing those familiar words Danny looked up from the ground to face Lindsay.

"OK, I gotta know what is goin' on right now because ever scince Ruben's death you've been acting like I don't exsist and I understand that your greiving but I just wanna know where I stand"

Danny could feel something inside him brake, he thought is was his heart but he wasn't going to let it show, he had to do this, to keep her safe.

"Lindsay look you have to stay away from me ok, you'll just get hurt"

"Is that was this is about? You think I'll get hurt?"

"I don't think, I know, ok. Everyone I care about gets hurt in the end"

Lindsay's eyes were stinging badly now but she refused to let the tears fall until after she was done but before she could talk Danny cut in.

"Let's face it Lindsay, Adam have had the crap kicked out of hime, Flack was blown up, Mac and Stella have been held captive in the past and Louie, Aiden and Ruben are all dead and it's all my fault!"

Lindsay couldn't hold her tear's in any longer. Now it was her turn.

"Don't you think that's how I feel? Every person I every loved has died- My parents, My sister, My friends - all of them, gone. This last year has been hellish for me and your the only thing that has kept me going! Damn it Danny, for the last sixteen year's I've been terrified to love anybody incase they got hurt but I'm not afraid anymore because of you! Because I love you!"

She took a step back. She hadn't ment for it to come out like that.

Danny just stood there in numbness, She loved him.

Taking a deep breath she started to talk again.

"Look Danny, I love you, but if your not the arragont,self-centred, pain-in-the-ass I met at the zoo that day then you not the man I'm in love with. It's up to you now"

And with that she walked away leaving Danny to think of all she had said.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay Monroe sat looking out into the dark New York night. Thinking. About the past two years with Danny.

_**Danny**__: That'd be me, Danny Messer. How ya doin'?  
__**Lindsay**__: Hi.  
__**Danny**__: Just take a deep breath. Don't let him know you're afraid because he can sense when you're nervous.  
__**Lindsay**__: Tiger's tranquilized, I think I can handle it.  
__**Danny**__: I was talking about Mac and make sure you call him sir. _

Boy was he a pain in the ass, but that's why she loved him.

_**Lindsay**__: Footage from your 30th birthday, Messer?  
__**Danny**__: Walrus documentary, actually.  
__**Hawkes**__: It's Tara Stansfield, our vic from the park.  
__**Lindsay**__: Who's the other walrus? _

Although the tears were flowing heavily she smiled at the memories.She loved him so much.

_**Danny**__: Look you promised me drinks for this, but I think I'm going to need some dinner too.  
__**Lindsay**__: I'm not going to give you anything if you don't get going. Make tracks cowboy. _

Why did he have to be this way.

_**Lindsay**__: Does it turn you on?  
__**Danny**__: Woah! Slow down there Montana. What'd you have in mind?_

_**Danny**__: Tell me you know a little something about football, please.  
__**Lindsay**__: Is that so hard to believe?  
__**Danny**__: No, it's just dangerous. I might ask you to marry me._

_**Danny**__: Lindsay Monroe. Can I talk to you for a second?  
__**Lindsay**__: Yeah.  
__**Danny**__: I have to know what's going on with you. Look. I mean you and I, we have this, this thing right? This chemistry? It's like we're into each other. But everytime we're in the same room together today, it's like- Don't tell me you don't feel it also.  
__**Lindsay**__: I can't do this Danny.  
__**Danny**__: You can't do what?  
__**Lindsay**__: I can't... be in a relationship with you.  
__**Danny**__: All right, I'm not, I don't, I don't, ummm... I just... I'm talking about spending some time together. Dinner. A few drinks. Some laughs.  
__**Lindsay**__: Look. Danny... I like you... a lot. But right now I can't. It's not you really. I just, I need to be by myself so I can work some stuff out that I thought were behind me. I didn't mean for this to happen. Maybe we should just do our jobs and-.  
__**Danny**__: If there's anything you need from me, just let me know okay?  
_

_**Lindsay**__: Hey.  
__**Danny**__: Hey.  
__**Lindsay**__: What time is it?  
__**Danny**__: It's early.  
__**Lindsay**__: Mmm, I have to be at work at 9. You're lucky you got a later shift.  
__**Danny**__: Yeah, well, don't worry, just go back to sleep. I'll wake ya up.  
__**Lindsay**__: I dreamt that I woke up and you were gone. You left a note.  
__**Danny**__: Where would I go? This is my place.  
__**Lindsay**__: I was hoping for a better answer.  
__**Danny**__: Just kidding. I'm glad this happened.  
__**Lindsay**__: Me too. _

Ok so life hadn't been all to kind to them but on the rare occassion that life was perfect it was well perfect. With tears streaming down her face, 'What Hurts The Most' playing softly in the backround and the memories overflowing Lindsay Monroe dirfted into a surprisingly peaceful slumber.

(note: I copyed the 'memories' from stolen it was much easier than trying to figure out who said what D)


	3. Chapter 3

A thundering at the balcony window awoke Lindsay with a start. The radio was still playing but the song was now the theme for the Titanic and rain was pounding agaist the walls. Looking at the balcony she slowly opened the curtains covering it to discover a extreamly wet Danny Messer. Flinging open the balcony window she grabed his hand to pull him out of the rain but he was to quick and pulled her out.

"What are you doing out here??" Lindsay shouted over the rain and thunder.

"I came to tell you something." Danny replied, despair in his eyes. He started to stutter and for the first time ever Danny Messer couldn't speak.

For god sakes Danny, it's freezing cold so just spit it out"

Grabing her round the waist he lifted her of her feetinto a passion filled kiss, just like there first. Snaking her legs around his hips, Lindsay had never been happier.Pulling away Danny smiled at her,"I was much better at show than tell" before pulling a giggling Lindsay into another embrace. As they both fumbled inside the appartment Lindsay knew one thing for sure- Danny's actions spoke louder than his word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny had to blink a few time's before remembering where he was. Looking down he saw Lindsay laying in his arms.

Lindsay Monroe had never been happier in her life. As she lay there in her apparently sleeping boyfriends arms, she began to trace the words I Love You on his chest and was surprised when she heard Danny speak in a tired, quiet voice' "I Love You Too".

The End-for now ; )


End file.
